


Short Sentence Starters

by Awkward_Cherry



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game), Wizard101 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Cherry/pseuds/Awkward_Cherry
Summary: On my Instagram, (@Awkward_Cherry), I have made a post about asking my followers to suggest short stories for me to write about. So that's what this is. Short stories based on Wiz and Pirate stuff because that's where my favorite OCs are from





	1. “Can you just give me a hug, just once?”

On the Isle of Delphos, Belle looked around. Her quiet sigh faded to the island around her, and her eyes drifted to the lower gates below. Belle took another deep breath, and began walking to the path. As the sky grew darker, Belle’s steps began to glow. Footprints a glowing pink followed after, and her hands lost their light, turning transparent. Normally, people would be more scared of the instances happening, but Belle was unfazed. The entire world turned dark, and a shadow version of itself appeared, ghosts and spirits swelling around, a visit to the shadow realm. 

“You're far away from your realm, Sky Pirate.” a ghost of a cat came and floated around her. Belle glared at it, and her crimson eyes were sparkling with the vision of a mission. “Those eyes. I remember those eyes. Must be looking for your lost parents or whatever. That’s what all the kids do…” The cat spoke in a wipsy voice, looking off to the side. “Want to follow me? I know exactly where they are…” It held out its paw, and Belle walked off. 

“I know better than to go off with you. I have my own ways to call upon my parents.” Belle smiled slightly, and it was clear to see where she earned the title ‘charming’. Stopping at a rock at the end of the path, Belle took off her eyepatch, and a necklace. “Spirits. Take my worldly possessions. Bring upon the spirits of Michelle and Marcus Underwood. Grant me their audience.” Belle took a deep breath and spoke with a deep convection. The objects began to glow, before summoning two spirits. A beautiful woman, with long curly hair, her features soft and gentle. Standing next to her was a man, powerful and confident. Belle looked at the two with a smile, before they glared at her. 

“What are you doing here? Did someone finally kill you?” Michelle spat, and Belle looked away for a second. “You were always a disappointment to the Underwood name. Always messing up spells, you couldn’t even get a simple lighting chain right.” Michelle scoffed, and Belle turned her head to look back at her, and began to stare. 

Marcus looked down at her spirit. “You’re still alive. If you weren’t, we could have done so much more for the world.” He spoke harshly. It could have been interpreted that way, due to Belle being a young child and wanting to go to Skull Island. During their journey, a sky squid came around, and destroyed their ship, killing her parents. They’ve resented her ever since. 

“Is this all you have to say to me? I have to make a deal, trading in the first five years of my life, I’ll forget about you both entirely. I don’t rely on you both for much, but I just want one thing.” Belle spoke, her voice wavering slightly. Before she could even respond, Michelle snatched her necklace back from the rock. "You can't take that, that's still mine!" Belle took the necklace back from her mother, who glared at her even more. "You might disgrace me and this world, but you can't take what little I have left." there was a slight crack in her voice. 

Marcus answered first. "What little you have left? Think about what we have left. For once you can stop being selfish, and let us rest without having to carry the burden of you." Belle flinched, and sighed. "Now give me my eyepatch, and your mother her necklace. You are unfit to carry either one of these anymore." Belle sighed, and shook her head. 

"Nevermind. I regret talking to you both. I hope you two can find peace in your afterlife." Belle spoke with a quiet sound, and took her possessions back. Shutting her eyes, Belle sighed and centered herself. The world began to grow light, and she was back on the island. In her hands were the sharktooth eyepatch and a crystal necklace, Belle just thought to herself, "Do I really want to hold onto these..." Before her mind went back to her faint memories. 

Belle was only three, and Marcus was spinning her around as she laughed. "My beautiful girl, you make the world more lovely." Marcus pressed his forehead against hers while she touched his nose. Michelle came over and kissed the side of her head, saying, "And how is my lovely daughter today?" Belle pressed her tiny hands against Michelle's cheeks instead. "I love you, my sweet girl." 

A few tears came down Belle's face as she looked at her possessions. 

"Could you just give me a hug...just once again?" 


	2. "You don't think it was a bit...much?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Swiftheart took on an amazing challenge, to find herself along the way.

Amber walked through the deserts of Mirage, her clothes not being a good resistance for the heat the world provided. Although clothed in her usual prim uniform, her light brown hair flowing against the wind, she showed no signs of being overwhelmed. Rather, she walked in the sand light as air, smiling happily at her mission that she was given. 

In Wysteria, the transfer students all gather together as a sign of friendship, and dare each other to do crazy, insane things. There were a few rules in place, like no complete death wishes, or stuff to ruin anyone’s life, but other than that, it was interesting to see what people came up with. Amber was a bit more reserved, usually shy to accept the dares given, so she was given lighthearted ones. But, it was a night of talking that brought her here. 

_ “Amber. You have yet to do anything amazing or daring. What are you? A coward?” It was Randolf Spellshine who sneered as the five crowded around a table, sitting and sharing snacks. Amber shook her head and took a sip of her tea quietly, not commenting on the matter. Randolf sighed at her silence. “Of course you refuse to say anything. Like all you other wizard city kids think you’re elite.”  _

_ Nalia snapped for Amber, “And who was it that carries this entire team through the Spiral Cup?” The Qhat sent a glare at the pig, and he stayed silent. Nalia smiled, “That’s what I thought.” Randolf rolled his eyes, and Nalia turned to Amber, “He has a point though. Even if it was executed in such a horrible way. Don’t you dream of doing anything amazing, to have your legend to tell?”  _

_ Amber gave a small laugh. “I don’t really think I’m a girl suited for legends.”  _

_ Danetta fluttered her pixie wings and looked over at Amber, “Of course you are! Everyone has a legend, deep in their heart somewhere.” Danetta gave such a heartwarming smile, and Kisai nodded with her. “Maybe we should send you out on an epic quest! Everyone does those in Avalon, and there are heroes left and right.” Danetta brought up, and everyone’s eyes turned to her in interest. “Okay, we’ve been to every world on our days off but Mirage. Is there anything you can suggest?” She turned to Nalia, who went, ‘hm…’ before bringing up a suggestion.  _

That’s what brought Amber here to the Caterwaul Canyons, home to the mass of the rocks and sand. In view was the House Quats territory, where the Transfer students watched her safely through the eyes of a crystal ball. Amber didn’t seem bothered by this fact, and turned her back on the nice lush oasis to the sand. Grooves outlined the sand, and they were just moving and growing, as if someone was raking the sands. Amber went down the hill she was upon to investigate, and the grooves and tremors began reacting to her movements. “Perfect.” Amber spoke, before taking a deep breath. Sands began to swirl and create a twister in front of her. This disturbance caused the grooves to shake and move, before Sand Wurms popped out of the ground, screeching and screaming. 

Amber laughed, she found them all cute, before whispering, “Now I need a bigger one…” The Sand Twister she was controlling with her hands grew bigger and bigger, and Amber held out one of her hands to send shocks of lightning and fire and the cool winds of ice to make an elemental sandstorm. It wasn’t something that could be done lightly, but Amber performed the action with ease. The ground beneath her feet began to shake and tremor, before she was lifted off of her feet. Underneath her was Melanj, the queen of the Sand Wurm. Amber set herself between the first spike and second, and Melanj seemed more concerned about the sandstorm than Amber. “Go!” Amber declared, pushing the sandstorm ahead, and Melanj screamed, chasing after it. Amber smiled happily through the sand blurring through her face, and a laugh bubbled up, before adding onto the joy she felt. The feeling of racing through the desert was exhilarating, and Amber felt truly peaceful. 

After maybe three minutes, Melanj was starting to slow, so Amber stopped her Sandstorm lure. Melanj looked around, and Amber jumped off to stand in front of her. “Thanks. I’m a legend now.” Amber’s dark blue eyes had a sense of joy, and Melanj looked down at Amber’s small figure. Melanj just gazed at her, before diving back down in the sands and drilling away. 

Amber smiled and though that was enough, so she teleported herself back to The Oasis her friends were sitting at. They all stared at her with wide eyes, before Danetta was the first to go, “Amber! That was amazing!” Amber laughed. 

“To find and train a wurm like that, it’s nothing short of amazing.” Kisai spoke with a quiet resolve. 

“Yes, that was truly legendary.” Nalia smiled. 

“Well...don’t you think that was a bit much?” Randolf scoffed. 

“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have been a legend today.” Amber smiled, and it was a confident one.


End file.
